


Untitled (Or How Stiles Had a Fun Time, Many Times, In Many Different Positions)

by redkislington



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Felching, Just Sex, Loads of Jizz, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Rimming, lots and lots of sex and jizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles, doing the do. (Really, that's... all there is to it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Or How Stiles Had a Fun Time, Many Times, In Many Different Positions)

Derek growled, his chest rumbling against Stiles' back, the little bit of hair there catching on Stiles' sweat-slick skin. Stiles groaned as he felt Derek shifting his hips, pulling back so his cock, which was sliding along the slick crease of his ass, was now pressing against his hole, firm and hot. “Fuck...” Stiles breathed, feeling his pulse ratcheting up with every breath they took. He needed Derek inside of him, right now, or he'd go insane.

 

The wolf must've been able to sense his distress, because not even a second later Stiles could feel the head of Derek's thick cock pressing in, slipping inside with a slick pop that made Stiles' insides shudder. He kept pushing, hips moving inward until they were pressed up snug against Stiles' backside.

 

Then he waited, coiling his fingers through Stiles' longer hair and tugging his head to the side, teeth and lips and tongue nipping and kissing and licking the stretched skin there. He waited until Stiles' body relaxed against the intrusion, then grunted, grabbing Stiles' hips with one hand and pulling them both back as he fell back into the bed. “Ride me.” Derek growled, to which Stiles gladly obeyed, getting his knees underneath him and pushing up until just the head of Derek's cock was inside of him, then slamming his hips down, ripping a roar from the wolf below him.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Stiles chanted, already feeling like he was going to cum all over them both. Then Derek pulled his knees up, shifting Stiles, making Derek's cock rub right against that wonderfully sensitive bundle of pleasure inside him. Stiles screamed, arching back and coming... literally all over. He had streaks over his own chest and stomach and even on his chin and Derek had a great puddle on his stomach, and in his stubble and even a bit in his hair.

 

Derek roared. “Stiles! God... Dammit!” The werewolf pulled Stiles all the way down, milking a few more dollops of cum from the human who was twitching uncontrollably in his lap, and proceeded to jizz what felt like gallons upon gallons of cum inside of him.

 

“Jesus, that's a lot...” Stiles muttered, when he'd finally regained the ability to talk. Derek shuddered beneath him and gasped, gently sitting up and lifting Stiles off of him. As soon as Derek's dick slipped out, a good amount of his own cum followed, thoroughly soaking his lap and the bed below him – which was already in a sad state from Stiles' earlier, messy orgasm. “Oh, fuck, gross...” Stiles groaned, clenching to try and stop the steady trickle of cum out of his ass.

 

Derek, apparently, didn't think it was gross, because the next moment he was growling, lifting Stiles off of him to the other side of the bed, then manhandling him until he was up and on all fours. “Um... Derek?” Stiles looked over his shoulder, seeing Derek getting a little wolfy around the ears. “What, er, what'cha doin' back there, buddy?”

 

Derek gave a small whine then dove right into Stiles' crack, licking and lapping at his hole like his life depended on sucking back out every drop of cum he'd just put in there.

 

“Oh! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Stiles cried, rocking back into the wolf. “Fuck! Derek!” Stiles, somehow, was already hard again. He was going to die, he felt like he would die if he tried to come again. “Fuck me with your tongue! Fuck, yeah. Fucking eat me out!”

 

Derek whined, and ohmygod, that felt amazing from that close, and then brought a – thankfully claw free – hand up to start jacking him off. The other hand he slipped in next to his tongue, reaching deeper and deeper and then quirking upward and...

 

Stiles came again, no sound leaving his throat, his eyes rolling back and his body jerking on it's own, soft little gasps leaving him as they forced Derek's finger against that spot harder and harder. He felt another splash against his stomach, then another one against the back of his thighs; Derek had come just from rimming him and making him come.

 

“God... Derek.... Derek...” Stiles breathed, his arms and legs shaking. Gently, Derek settled him down on the bed – away from the massive pool of cum – and the next moment Stiles felt Derek licking up the mess on his stomach. Stiles groaned, feeling his cock give one last pathetic little twitch, then dropped his head back.

 

He must have fallen asleep at some point there, because next he knew, he was being carried into the guest bedroom, and he felt damp, but he didn't feel the sticky, tacky, gross feeling of cum all over his body. He glanced up at Derek to see that the marks of cum Stiles had shot into his beard and hair were also gone.

 

Derek settled the both of them into the guest bed, curling up close to Stiles, wrapping around him like a cuddly, wolfy octopus and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Stiles scoffed, using the last of his energy to tilt Derek's head down and meet his swollen lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

 

“Mmm... much better.” Stiles grinned sleepily, tucking his face into Derek's throat.

 

Derek chuckled softly, carding his fingers through Stiles' hair. Stiles didn't hear Derek's softly spoken 'I love you' but he didn't really need to. He fell asleep, smiling, knowing full well how loved he was, and how much he loved his wolf back.

 

He'd just have to demonstrate it in the morning, to make sure Derek knew. Not that it'd be a problem for him.

 


End file.
